Subconsiouc
by ilovethecullens
Summary: What would happen if after Edward left, Bella was in a car crash? And what if the car crash resulted in Bella after waking uo from a month long coma, forgot all about Edward and thought she really loved Jake?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- everybody reading this pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE review because i am a new writer and i need the input. P.S I'm not updating until some ppl review so sorry for the one person that did even though i dont really know if you lliked it enough to want me to continue so just to let you know i already have the others chappys writen but im not updating till you guys review so...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! thanks.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing-sob- it all belongs to ms. meyer **

Ch 1-BPOV

Edward was gone. He was really gone, and as far as I know never coming back. All I wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up. So, I did. I drove my car off the highway and into a tree (like it's not hard to find one in Forks). I remember hitting it and then the world went blank except for Edward and me.

One Month Later

JPOV

One horrible month after Bella, My Bella hit that tree she opened her beautiful brown eyes. Thankfully and luckily she doesn't remember much. This plays well to my advantage. She doesn't remember the leech, Cullen or any of his filth family. She does remember me although she doesn't remember that I'm a wolf. She remembers that I pulled her out of the car and brought her to the hospital at La Push. She has convinced her self that she loves me hole- heartedly for that fact and seems to have convinced herself that her whole relationship with Cullen (grrrr…) was actually with me (yay!!). Charlie and my Dad are ecstatic and so am I. I know I'll have to tell her the truth eventually but I have loved Bella since I was 14 and now she loves me; if I told her the truth I'd have to tell her about Cullen and I couldn't see her spiral into depression again. I just couldn't. And I know Charlie couldn't either. So that's that. I'll just let her believe what she wants and it will all work out.

BPOV

I opened my eyes to the white walls of the hospital and the tanned skin of Jake. He was asleep. I really didn't want to wake him but I had missed him so much while I was sleeping and now that I was finally awake I just wanted to talk to him so badly.

"Jake?" I whispered. He slowly opened his eyes and when he did he started crying. "Oh, baby!" I said grabbing his hand "Jake! Shh, don't cry, everything is gonna be fine, just don't cr-" He cut me off.

"No, Bella it's not ok, it's more than ok, your awake, finally awake and the first word out of your perfect mouth is my name. And, oh! God , I'm just so glad your awake! I've got to tell Charlie ! I've got to- I've got to! I don't know what I have to do. Oh wait, yes I do." He smiled, leaned over the bed and kissed me, soft at first then harder. Then he broke the kiss and ran off saying he had to find Billy and Charlie.

"Jake wait!" I was going to tell him I loved him but I chickened out." Just, hurry back!"

**A/N: ok rember all you have to do is click the go button next to submit review. i promise its not that hard. all you have to do is tell me if you like it and want me to continue and i know i said i wasnt updating but i think i might because im really bored right now but PLEASE still review because i need you guys's input i need it like air no like bella thinks she needs jacob lol ok come on now click that button and review!!!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review!! Thanks to all the ppl that r and r'd the whole 2 of them but I need more input and sorry for not writing much it was like 4 pages in my journal! ok here we go……wait disclaimer first: i own nothing it all is ms. meyers including jacob-sob-and edward-all out bawling now-ok now herer we go...

Chapter 2

BPOV

Things have been going great with Jake and I. After leaving the hospital with only a broken wrist and a barley dented pick-up. We've gone back to the way things were before my crash. My schedule is back to normal and things are great. Everyday is new and exciting while still being the same. School, work, Jacob. Over and over again. We go swimming on the rare sunny days and also hang out on the beach. On the more regular rainy and gloomy days we go driving and hang out with the rest of the pack. I spend a lot of time with Emily while Jake and his brothers are patrolling. We get along well because she has Sam and I have Jake. We connect well because of our human ties with the pack

Every night Jake comes over after supper. We wash dishes and sometimes watch the game with Charlie. Or we hang out in my room and "study". Which really consist of us studying each others tonsils.

Jake makes me melt. When he smiles it warms me up like the sun and his kisses do just the same they are warm and toasty and safe. Sweet and oh so yummy. They remind me of cotton candy or bubble gum. But, I don't know. Somewhere in the back of my mind memories tug at my brain wanting to be remembered but can't quite be. Like a puzzle that wants to be put together but your missing some pieces. Bits and pieces of other kisses come back to me late at night when I'm all alone. Memories of kisses that are very different than Jacobs. Instead of melting me they burn me up- but, in a good way, if that makes sense. Memories that aren't so safe and toasty and warm but cold and tingly and blazingly hot all at the same time. Dangerous. Risky. Burning. Irresistable. Those are the words that best describe the memories.

JPOV

"Bella, what are we going to do this weekend?" I ask hoping the answer is staying indoors.

"Well," She begins, slowly thoughtfully "Don't be mad, but I can't see you this weekend. I have to do something by my self."

"What" I ask pouting.

"Oh, nothing. I just have lots of errands to run, it shouldn't take to long; maybe we can get together on Sunday I'll come over here ok? We don't hang out here often enough. Billy's probably upset with me for stealing you away so often."

Laughing I said "Bella,you saw Dad when we came in, he didn't even notice me. Besides he won't be here on Sunday remember? He's going fishing with Charlie. Anyway stop changing the subject are you sure you don't want me to come and carry the bags for you?

" No ,no Jake really it's fine go and hang out with Embry or something. This is really something I should do by myself. But I promise I'll see you on Sunday ok?"

" I guess"

She gets up and is almost out of my room before she turns around and kisses me- hard and definitely not American style. Her mouth is teasing and inviting and I'm just about to get into it when she breaks the amazing kiss and whispers " See you Sunday" and turns to leave once more. I stop her by grabbing her wrist.

"Unh, unh, unh, your not getting away that easily." I stand up and gently pin her between the wall and my chest. Bending my head down to her level I kiss her eagerly, my tounge dancing with hers; she let out a soft moan beneath my lips. I kissed my way down her jawbone, her neck….

"Jake" she half whispers, half moans. "I really do need to get going Charlie needs supper and I have a long drive with my truck being as slow as it is….this feels so good and I really don't want to leave but-

" Then don't go, Bella" I whisper looking into her eyes. She's torn I can tell by her look. " Don't leave me. Carlie can order a pizza and you can call him, he won't care if you break curfew, just, stay with me."

"Jake," she looks away from me breaking our gaze. " I don't want to give you the wrong impression you're the only one I want and there isn't really any sense in waiting I just, I'm sorry Jake , I just, Don't think I'm ready for…….this."

BPOV

Jake lifts my chin forcing my to look in to his eyes. They were full of honesty. "Bella,we don't have to do this. If your not ready then I'm not going to push you. I'll wait. For however long you need me to. I won't force you into anything you don't want to do."

I thought about that for a moment searching his eyes for the answers to the questions racing through my head. Was I ready to do this? Was I ready to give this to Jake? Did I love him that much? Did he love me that much? Is this what he wanted too? Was he as scared, as tentative as I was? The answers were there in his eyes, well, some of then at least; one of then I still had to ask. However scared I was.

"Jake, I need to know-"

A/N:ok there you go chappy 2 haha i left you with a clif hanger what will Bella say?! ok keep reviewing!!!


End file.
